creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
formal apology Im sorry about the troll comments, Im new to the site. And for future refernce, Where should i put threads like the creepypasta idea thread i made? ThanksEzesnake (talk) 19:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Ezesnake Sorry but why did my story get deleted I read the Deleting FAQ and it said ask the person who deleted it. And that person is you. Im not angry at you or anything its just I wanted to share my story I wrote thats all... -Olivia-Bal Its ok mate! I just had a original Idea. I hope you can help me out... -Olivia-Bal P.S Just message me back when im not busy :) I have the creepypasta saved so just message me back when you have the time :) Thanks chum! You're quite the sophisticated symbol, _. With that said, I'd like to thank you for giving your input on my WW thread. If you hadn't said you approved, I wouldn't have posted it to the main site. If it stays up, I know it'll be the shortest micropasta on this wiki, which is something I'm very proud of. Also, since I don't know how, I was wondering if you or someone you knew could credit me in the pasta? (list the creater and license underneath it, like Simba did for all my other pastas) Please and thank you! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I would be honored Indeed I have wanted for some time now to step up in my role here on Creepypasta Wiki. I would be more than happy to assume the Rollback position. Thank you, and all the admins, for considering me for this position. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 10:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) New story, would love a review So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for making this its really cool and hope people can help me get the three brothers around11:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC)Devil of war (talk)devil of war RE: Rollback I don't really know how to do most of those things. It also depends on the requirements in terms of time. I can only devote an hour or two a day to it. But sure, I'm interested. Hey, ah, I apologise for having the same title as someone else on my creepypasta D: I'm kinda new to this. The new name should be Forgotten Friend. Re Late to the party here. Sorry. Anyway, I don't have a problem with any of those people applying for rollback rights. They're all active. Mystreve (talk) 12:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Apologize Hey you left a warning on my "Talk Page", sorry i didn't know Ghost wasn't an "appropriate" category for the story. Ill work on it or something idk. so yeah. My condolences senor whatever your name is. Sincerely ThrashedThrasher (talk) 17:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC)ThrashedThrasher Hey man, I saw you made it to the end of my new story. Thanks for reading it. Any opinions, critiques, after thoughts? Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Asking all them questions One more question. How do you make an edit on a "Marked for review" article? Asking more questions Well i mean if I saw an edit on a "marked for review" page how does one edit it? Thank you Under, Thanks for the information. I found today that a couple of my villain characters from two of my stories were given pages on VillainsWiki, so I was hoping to link their pages from the top of my stories, or on my profile. Thanks again for the info. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 21:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate all the support. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Would love some wisdom from you on my newest creepypasta <3 (if this is not allowed, I apologize) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:419142 --RynaTheBush (talk) 02:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Help Hey, so im on a school computer and that's usually what I do my Creepypasta stuff on. Anyways the sites not blocked but my talk page is because someone put something "inappropriate" on there and now I can't get on it when I used to be able to get on it. I was wondering if you could maybe go on my talk and delete it for me. That would great and sorry about the thing I did. Won't hapen again.ThrashedThrasher (talk) 14:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :I can't see anything inappropriate there. Maybe you could ask the IT guys at your school for some clarification as to why it's blocked? He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Just favors Hi Underscorre! Can I do you some quick and short favor? Can you please delete my latest pasta Robotic Future? The reason is, I have a critical story issue. And I want you to delete it, so I can rework on it. I posted it few days ago, and I recently realized, "Oh wait, my pasta needs some fixing. I should ask an admin to delete it." Mostly because lack of details, weird stuff and things like that. Also, another favor, if you may? Please allow me to reupload this pasta after I'm finish working on it. My dearest thank you, I hope you can do such easy request -TheRuckus- (talk) 10:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) no! aah! nevermind these. british and american english things. u should just write and that's what i did. and.............. mom sounds better than mum. Marked for review Hey, I sorry about adding categories to marked articles. It wont happen againJIMARS (talk) 10:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) re: hey u disturbed me pal. but still nevermind. yes and no! i mean lol let's just edit what we want. come here. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat My pasta (Not contesting deletion) Before you say it... I am not contesting deletion. You tolde me not too, so I will not. I find no fault with my pasta, so... (Wait, wait, waitwaitwait.) I wanna know what I did wrong. If it was copying another story, that is my bad, and my mistake that I made it similar on accident. I haven't read every pasta in the world. It did mention pastas, but it was because the story was a mind game. It's subject is not on the blacklist, so that is not it. I just want to know so I could possibly make a better version in the near futu-- oh why am I even sending this?! You are gonna ban me for contesting the deletion here. There is a 99.9999999999999% chance you WONT read this. Underscore; The only things that I have dated are the original handwritten manuscript, and the file in which I recently made to re-type it. The actual original date of it's creation is on a flash drive that is missing (and I'm assuming was the one taken for the story). My only real issue with this is the cut version of my story, which doesn't tell the entire story the way I intended. Thank you, and I hope to hear back from you. Rolanddeschain16 (talk) 16:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Jeremy (Rolanddeschain16)